Karma
by DiscombobulatedDrummer
Summary: Remus is worried about his family's reunion. Also....What comes around goes around...as Uncle Dan will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Alright the only person that I don't own is Remus John Lupin. ( Why? Sniffles….) The rest of the people I do own. Haha…..**SO DON'T SUE ME!** My bunnies won't be happy. 

**Author's Notes:** This story came to mind one night I think. Anyways, it took a while to write since I was on vacation. I am pretty pleased with it. I do have one person to thank and that is one of my best friends. She read it and helped me with mistakes that I made. Thank-you Mikki Amboree! J

* * *

Remus appeared to be reading a book, but his mind was being pounded with thoughts. He was gazing out of the window. His blue/gray eyes glisten from the sunlight. Today was the family reunion and he was nervous about everyone knowing what he was…a monster. 

A knock came from his door. A man opened it. His brown hair was neatly combed over in a very respectable way. He was wearing brown loafers, khaki pants, a red pull-over vest and a white long sleeve button up shirt.

"Remus? Are you ok," he asked sitting by his son.

Remus looked at his father. His parents had done so much in the past 5 years when all the problems began. When he was 5 he was bitten by a werewolf. Now, 5 years later and nothing has changed. People still look at him in a horrible way. They know that he is a monster.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little tired. That' s all," Remus answered.

His father could see the dark circles under his eyes. This was the week of the full moon. Actually, he only had 1 day until the full moon. Everyday his features would become worse. First, his facial features, then fatigue, then his personality( he would become very irritable) and the last is transforming into the creature.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about….you-know-what. I am sorry. It's been a long week at work. Do you want to stay up here to rest or would you like to come down and see the rest of your family?" his father asked trying to dodge the "werewolf" subject.

"I dunno. Does everyone know yet?"

"No, only your grandparents. And they're here right now."

"Oh, well…., I dunno.," Remus said as mixed emotions came through him.

"How about this. If anyone asks us about you. I will tell them that you are sick and you are resting. And if you feel like coming down you can. I 'm not going to tell you that you can't, ok?" He asked his son .

"Alright. That seems fine to me,' Remus said softly. He looked up at his father when a question came to his mind. 'Dad?' "

'Yeah, son?' "

"What's going to happened when everyone finds out?" Remus asked.

His dad looked into his son's eyes and he could see the pain that was in them. The torture. Every emotion except happiness. He felt helpless with his son. There was nothing he could do to help him.

"Son, you are going to meet a lot of people that won't understand what you are. Just because you a werewolf, people think that you are evil and you would attack them in a minute. But we both know the truth also your mom and grandparents knows too. It doesn't matter what they think…always remember that. We love you and we will always be there for you, alright?"

Remus looked at his father. A small tear ran down his cheek.

"Alright dad, " Remus said wiping his face.

"I gotta go back and help your mom. Get some rest, ok?" his dad said as put a blanket on his son. He leaned and kissed his son on the forehead.

"I love you, Remus. I will always. You know that."

"I know, dad. I love you too." Remus said as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillow.

* * *

Down stairs Remus' parents and grandparents were talking in the kitchen waiting for the other members to come. 

" It is good to see you John," the older man said as he drank his hot tea. His white and grey hair twinkled in the light.

"Same here dad. It has been a long time," John answered back.

"Tell me. How has Remus and you all been holding up?"

"It has been hard. But we are pulling through," the young woman said holding John's hand.

"Remus has been throughalot more than we have. We're very proud of him holding his head up higher and higher everyday. Sometimes we can't believe that he hasn't broken down yet. He's strong….very strong." said John gazing down at the polished floor.

The door bell rang followed by a "hello" from a young man with dirty blonde hair opening it. He put his coat on the coat hanger and walked in the kitchen. He was dressed nicely. Better than the rest of the adults.

"Dan the man! You finally came," John said as he walked over to his younger brother.

"Hey Bro!" Dan held out his hand. John took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Don't be such a stranger!" John said embracing his brother.

"Long time no see, huh John?"

"That's right. Have you been ok? I mean that you're up in the financial ladder, huh?"

"Yeah, everything's been great." Dan said as he walked over to John's wife and hugged her.

"Hi, Liz. How have you been?" he asked as he stared at her. She could tell he wasn't really interested in what they had to say.

"I…I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said.

Dan greeted everyone and looked around as if someone was missing.

"Hey, where's your boy, John? I have a present for him." Dan asked.

John looked at Liz and his Dad. He was praying that Dan didn't know about Remus. Dan always hated Dark Creatures. Especially werewolves. Before he was became Chairman of the Department of Regulations of Dark Creatures, he used to hunt and kill vampires, and werewolves. He believed that they were and will always be pure evil no matter if he knew them or not. Every ounce of goodness was destroyed once they were bitten.

"He's upstairs….He's a…. little ill. Long week, I guess." John said trying to stay calm.

"I bet so. I'm going to go see him if that is alright? It should be…. if he's only a little ill." Dan replied.

"I don't want you to get sick. He could be contagious."

"Oh, I'll be alright. I don't mind being a little sick. I just want to see Remus." Dan suggested as he started to walk upstairs to Remus' room.

John looked at everyone in the kitchen as Dan had walked upstairs.

"Dad, does he know?" John asked. He began to get worried.

"He shouldn't . Me or your mom hasn't said a word to anyone. There is no way he should know." He answered.

"I hope you are right Dad." John replied.

* * *

**Well that was ch. 1. I figured that I wanted it to be in chapters. Why? Who knows...I don't. Please review,ok? I would appreiciate it so:)**

**DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only wish that I could own Remus like I own my other characters. But it's only a wish.

**Author's notes:** The climax of the story...Dum Dum Dum Dum!

* * *

Upstairs Dan quietly opened the door into Remus' room. Remus was asleep as he crept over the floor beside him. He didn't know that Remus' nose was twitching. He could smell him. 

"Uncle Dan? What are you doing here?" Remus asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Dan stopped in mid walk and frowned. He turned to Remus and made a smile.

"Well, of course I wanted to see my favorite nephew. I didn't mean to wake you." He replied.

"That's alright. I should be up anyway." Remus replied as he sat up in his bed.

He noticed that Dan was holding a brown package. He gazed at it.

"What do you have there, uncle Dan?" Remus asked as he pointed to the box.

Dan looked at it and smiled.

"This Remus, is for you. I thought you might like it. Since you are a little ill, I am going to opened it for you. Is that alright?"

"Sure I don't mind." Remus asked as he shrugged.

Dan smiled again, but it was a mischievous smile that Remus noticed. Dan carefully opened it and pulled out a long silver chain. It was beautiful. None of it was rusted. It looked like Dan recently polished it.

"What is that for, Uncle Dan?" Remus asked as he made a very curious face.

"This my boy, is your present from me. I want you to lay down." Dan said as his face became dark.

"What? What are you talking about Uncle Dan?" Remus asked. He started to become worried.

"Don't you ever call me your uncle anymore you filthy werewolf. You are a disgrace to this family and the name Lupin. I told you to lay down." Dan said as his voice became harsher. Remus could now see the hate in his uncle's eyes.

"But, Uncle-" Remus said but was cut off as Dan took the chain and wrapped around Remus' neck.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Remus yelled and choked at the same time. The silver burned his flesh on his neck.

"Your stupid father wanted to keep you. I would have told the hospital to kill you. I don't understand this family. Why would they want to keep you? You are just a bothersome problem that we….well, I have to take care of." Dan whispered in his ear as he pulled the chain tighter.

"AHH…" Remus gasped for air.

"You can feel it can't you? The silver embedding itself in you. I usually make killings fast and easy, but I want your father to see you take your last breath."

"Flipendo!" a voice yelled. A stream of yellow lights flew across the room and hit Dan in the chest. The chains fell off Remus as he fell back wards on the bed.

"Dad, get Remus and get out of here!" John yelled as his approached Dan.

His dad ran over and yanked the rest of the chains off of around Remus' neck. Blood trickled on the floor as his grandfather carried him out of the room.

Dan stood up and took his wand out of his pocket.

"You know brother I was trying to save you a lot of pain in the future. I know what is going to happen. Remus is going to be alone and you going to find out that it is all your fault for saving him." Dan said as he pointing his wand at his older brother.

"Expelliarmus!" Dan yelled. A blue light flew and hit John's wand. It flew from his hands and hit the wall.  
Dan walked up closer and pointed his wand under John's neck.

"I could do it you know? But why? You aren't the person that I want to kill. The monster that is in our father's arms. That's my target. One day he is going to turn on you and I wont be there to help you." Dan whispered.

"How do you know that about Remus?" John asked. "You don't know him!"

"Don't you get it! They are all the same! Those gruesome, bloody monsters! And what is worst that one of them is your son!" Dan yelled pointing the wand harder into John's neck.

"Don't you dare say that about him!" John yelled again as he punched Dan on the cheek. Dan fell backwards on the floor. John scrambled to his wand. As he did Dan kicked him on his side.

"AHH!" John yelled as he turned around to face his brother.

"What happened to you?" John said gasping for air.

"Reality my dear brother." Dan said as he bent towards John. John saw the hatred in his eyes.

"He's my son and your nephew…why?"

"Not anymore! He's a werewolf! Don't you get it!"

"No, he's not. He's my son and I love him! You won't kill him, I'll make sure of that." John said as he jumped at Dan and tackled him to the floor.

They continued to kick, hit and yell spells at each other.

"You know if you kill me, you'll be sent to Azkaban! I'm Chairman! You're nothing!" Dan yelled.

John stopped in his tracks. For the first time that whole day, Dan was right this time. He would be sent to prison, if he killed him. But, he couldn't let Dan get away with this. Trying to kill his one and only son.

"I'll put your son in the paper. You and your wife too. How are you going to keep your job now? Your low dirt job. Have you realized since your son is a….werewolf that he won't be attending Hogwarts! And if he gets the letter I'll make sure that he won't be going!" Dan yelled as he grabbed his side where John punched him earlier.

"SHUT-UP! Just shut-up! You won't do anything!" John yelled again as he punched Dan hard in the face.

Dan went back into the wall. It took a couple of gasps to realize what happened.

"You just wait! Your time is coming…See you later, Big Brother. Here is a future tip. I would watch my back if I was you" Dan said. He apparated in front of John's eyes.

"Trust me Dan, I would watch yours." John whispered.  
In the hospital Remus was laying down. Bandages were wrapped carefully around his neck. His mom and grandparents were lucky enough to get a doctor that would help. He was the same one that helped during Remus' first transformation. He was a middle-aged man with reddish hair. He wore square silver glasses that went over his bright blue eyes.

"Remus will be fine. It seems that his wounds will recover quite well. I am very pleased. I'll be back in a hour so to see if he has awakened. He'll need to eat. Tomorrow is the full moon. I know he won't be feeling well." Dr. Langford said as he bid the Lupin family a good bye.

"Thank-you doctor." Liz whispered as she rubbed the shaggy brown bangs from Remus' face.

They heard a small pop and John appeared in the room. His face was bruised and cut.

"Son!" Remus' granddad explained as he took hold of John's arm to keep him steady on his feet.

"I'm alright dad. How's Remus?" John asked as he took a seat beside Remus' bed.

"Dr. Langford said that he's making a good recovery. He put a sleeping spell on Remus. Langford said that he'll be back around an hour." Liz answered.

-------The Next Morning-------

Remus was wide a wake listening to his relatives talking. He was nibbling on a muffin, he didn't have a much of an appetite though. Doctor Langford walked in and greeted everyone. He walked over to Remus and checked his wounds.

"Everything looks fine. I'm going to let you go, Remus. Your parents persuaded me last night to let you come home today. And since you look fine as you can be at the moment I will keep my promise. Now, I want you to take it easy today. You need to eat." The doctor said as he pulled up a chair.

"Thanks, Dr. Langford." Remus whispered. He looked at the doctor and smiled. "I appreciate it."

"You are very much welcome. And remember Remus not everyone is like your uncle. There are some true and bonifide people out in the world that will respect you. Don't ever let people, like your uncle, get to you." Dr. Langford said as patted Remus' arm and walked out of the room.

"Well, sport. Let's go home." John said as he stood up.

---------That evening-------

Remus, his dad and grand dad were playing poker. His mom and grandma were in the kitchen drinking hot tea.

"Ah, now you're raising the stakes a little." his granddad said as Remus put 6 red poker chips in the middle.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to beat you Grand dad?" Remus asked as he looked at his cards.

"Well, well….me and your dad might have taught you everything we know about Poker, but I know that I got of few tricks up my sleeve." his grand dad replied as he placed 8 red poker chips in the middle of the table.

John placed 8 and took a card. Remus looked at both of them. They truly loved him, more than he would ever know. There was so much that was going on and they were all there for him.

Remus took a card and looked at it. His hand started to shake and he dropped the cards. His mouth opened and his teeth started to grow.

"Remus?" his grand dad asked in concern. Remus' eyes turned from that beautiful blue/grey color to the goldish color of the werewolf's.

John looked out the window the full moon was up and shining.

"Crap!" John yelled. "We gotta get him out of here! NOW!"

John picked up Remus and ran outside to the shed. Remus' body was transforming fast.

"Dad…." Remus whispered in agony.

"It's alright son. You're going to be fine. Trust me." John said as he ran faster. Remus' hands started to grow. His fingernails became longer. They dung into John's skin of his arm.

"AHHH!" John yelled as he tripped. The pain from the nails distracted him as he let go of Remus.

Remus bent over in pain. His body was lengthening more. His clothes were tearing during the process.

"Son!" Remus' grand dad yelled as he, his wife, and Liz caught up. He stood close to John as the women were farther away just in case the werewolf wanted to attack.

John stared at the creature that was his son. The werewolf was grey with gold eyes. He bared his huge fangs and growled at them. Spit dripped from them.

"Re-mus…" John whispered as he tried to walk closer.

The werewolf growled again and took off away from them. John ran after him.

"John! NO!" His father yelled running after him. He grabbed his son. John tried to come out of his father's grasp.

"Dad! Stop! I have to get him! They'll kill him!" John yelled he struggled.

"Stop! Listen to me!" his dad yelled. John fell on his knees. "What's going to happen if we find him? Huh? He'll kill us before we even get a chance to walk near him. We'll find him in the morning. There is nothing we can do." his father said as he hugged John.

"I don't want him to die. He's my son." John said through his crying.

"I know. He's strong, he'll make it. Trust me."

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this. Please review,ok?  
DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now...sheesh...golly gosh!

**Author Notes:** Moony will someday be an international symbol. The keyword there is "someday." This is the last chapter, of what I know of. Unless I get reviews where "y'all" are asking me to update this chapter. Whatever...

* * *

John and his dad found Remus in the shed. Somehow the werewolf knew where to come back to. His body was covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. But he was still alive, that was all that mattered. They placed Remus upstairs in his bedroom. 

In the kitchen Liz was reading the paper and gasped.

"Jo….John." she said as she placed the paper down on the table.

"Yea?"

"Read this." She said as she pushed the paper to him.

"Mrs. Cecilia Brown has found a new way to see the future." John said as his face became confused. " Well, that is nice to know. Maybe now I will know what you are cooking so I can buy take-out."

"No, John. Read the headline!" Liz said hitting John on the arm getting agitated.

"Chairman Daniel Alan Lupin was murdered last night from an unknown beast. People believe that the creature could have been two animals. A dog or a werewolf. Mrs. Williams was a witness to the attack. It has to be a werewolf! I saw it's yellow eyes. Come on, does a dog have yellow eyes? And does he walk on his hind legs? Answer me that! More results will be coming later. As for we know it is a mystery that no one can answer except Mr. Smith himself."

John's eyes widen. His mind raced.

"Da….Dad? Will you come here?" John asked.

"Yeah, son?" he asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Read." John said sas he shook his head.

" Mrs. Cecilia Brown has found a new way to see the future. Why did you want me to read this?" he asked John.

"Dad….dad read….the…the headline." John said.

His father read it and his mouth opened. He looked at his son.

"Remus…." he whispered.

"I think so" John replied as he nodded slightly.

"Well, that serves him right!" John's father said as he threw the paper on the table.

"What! Do you know what you just said about Dan!" John said in astonishment.

"Think about it John. He deserved it. Of course he shouldn't have died. I didn't want him to die, but who in their right mind would walk outside in Hogsmeade during a full moon? Come on! That's idiotic right there!" His father explained.

"Dad, Remus did that though. You and I know it. What's going to happen?" John said as he rubbed his temples.

"John, calm down. I do believe that Remus did that. There are 2 things that you have to realize though. One, if Remus didn't kill Dan later he would have killed Remus. The wolf knew that. And that's what leads to my next point. When Remus turned. That wasn't your son anymore. He was a werewolf. Remus had no control over what happened last night and nor do you and I. I seriously wouldn't worry about it. Like the press said it's a mystery that no one can solve, besides Dan himself. He knows the truth and no one will know about it." John's father explained.

"I guess you are right dad. I do have one more thing to say. We better watch out when Remus gets mad. He might sick his wolf side on us." John said as he got up.

"You got that right. I better go buy him chocolate then," he replied to John.

"I'm with you," John agreed as he grabbed his coat and followed his dad out of the house.

* * *

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE MUCH HANDY WITH THIS KIND OF QUESTION. **

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


End file.
